Mon Papa que J'aime
by Pushii
Summary: UA Les parents d'Hermione sont divorcés. Pendant les vacances, le riche père invite sa fille dans son manoir. Sa seule intention : la marier au meilleur parti. Mais dans ce palace, ce luxe et ce "bonheur", Hermione fait office d'objet, au moins, au début


Une nouvelle histoire, une nouvelle idée, un gros délire à l'horizon...

Pas tant que ça finalement xD Au fil de cette histoire, notre chère Hermione sera confrontée à un dilemme ! Affreux, horrible !! (pas pire que dans les tragédies du 17eme mais quand meme... xD)

Et donc, sans plus attendre, je vous dévoile cette fanfiction... quoi, vous lisez encore ??

* * *

Chapitre premier :

Seize ans. C'est l'age pourri gâté. C'est l'age où, finalement, tu ne demandes pas grand-chose de la vie si tu parviens à ouvrir les yeux. J'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai vu le monde, les horreurs, le sang. Et je fais comme tout le monde : je fais comme si je ne voyais pas.

Misère, souffrance, faim, haine, guerre.

Oh, excusez moi… J'arrête mon speech pour le moment. Bonjour les gens, moi c'est Hermione. Aujourd'hui commence le cinquième jour des grandes vacances d'été. Et il pleut. Coincée à la maison, avec pour compagnie, pattenrond qui ne fait que manger, dormir…. Et pis manger, et pis dormir ! si j'avais pu choisir je serais devenue chat.

Je m'ennuie tellement… oh et puis tant pis ! J'enfile mes bottes vertes, mon parapluie transparent, j'enfile mon anorak et je m'enfuis, si on peut dire. Me balader sous la pluie, un des grands passe-temps lorsque je suis en France, avec ma mère. Mes parents ont divorcé, triste initiative. Ma mère a décidé d'aller s'en retirer en France, laissant derrière la douce contrée du mauvais temps ! Eh ben on n'est pas plus servi ici que la bas ! La pluie, la pluie…. Pattenrond déteste ça.

Instinctivement, je bifurque dans la ville en direction du la Bibliothèque. Arrivée devant la porte cochère en bois sculpté, je me rends compte qu'elle est fermée. Quel jour sommes nous déjà ? Lundi, jour de fermeture de la bibliothèque ? Non, même pas. Nous sommes mardi. J'observe la porte et lit un écriteau dégradé par l'humidité : FERMETURE EXCEPTIONNELLE – INVENTAIRE. C'est bien ma veine… Finalement, je rentre chez moi, trempée jusqu'à la moelle. Encore toute dégoulinante, je me dirige vers ma chambre lorsque le téléphone sonne. Je lâche un profond juron et décroche, posant le combiné contre mes cheveux mouillés.

- Allô ?

- Ma chérie ! s'exclama une voix rauque au bout du fil.

- Eeeet merde.

- Bonjour papa… répondis-je en essayant de paraître enjouée.

- Comment se passent tes vacances en France ? C'est beau là bas ? As-tu goûté le vin ? Leurs fromages sont-ils meilleurs ?

- … Papa, la France, ce n'est pas que ça, dis-je, exaspérée.

- Mais je sais bien ! Je sais bien ! Mais tout de même, leurs coutumes…

- Papa, va droit au but s'il te plait.

- Ah ! Alors voila poupoune, je me demandais si ça te ferais plaisir de venir passer quelques jours à Crossroads !

- … euh… je…

Et pourquoi maman n'est jamais à la maison quand il le faut hein ! Des fois, le destin s'acharne sur moi je vous jure.

- Eh bien c'est que…

- Parfait !

- Non ! je ne peux pas ! maman ne seras jamais d'accord et…

- Aucune inquiétude Poupoune ! Ta mère est déjà prévenue et consent totalement !

- …

- Bien. Prépare tes affaires ! Quelqu'un ne devrait pas tarder à venir te chercher. Bisou bisou ! et brosse toi les dents !

Il raccrocha avant que je puisse argumenter. Olala ! Mais, qu'est ce que c'est que ce merdier ? Je vous le demande ! La sonnette résonne dans l'entrée. Maman ! Oh maman, elle va me sauver, j'en suis sure et certaine !

Je me précipite sur la porte que je déverrouille et que j'ouvre à la volée pour accueillir en mon seuil… une espèce de serpillière rousse et frissonnante.

- euh… bonjour… murmura t'elle, hésitante. Je suis bien chez Miss granger ?

Elle avait parlé anglais, avec un léger accent du Nord qui avait tendance à trancher ses voyelles à la hache. Heureuse mais méfiante, je répondis :

- Oui oui.

- Je suis envoyée par votre père, Miss, dit-elle avec un peu plus d'assurance, sans flancher sous la pluie violente.

- Eh bien… euh, entrez tout de suite euh… vous souhaitez quelque chose de chaud ?

- Non, non merci, vous êtes bien généreuse, comme on vous m'a décrit ! dit-elle dans un sourire. Je suis désolée de pénétrer ainsi chez vous, mais j'ai des obligations. Où se trouve votre cheminée ?

- … Je n'ai pas de cheminée…

Elle resta bouche bée. C'est comme si je lui avais dit que je n'avais pas de tête.

- Mais, j'ai quand même des radiateurs ! Tentais-je de me rattraper.

Elle me sourit sincèrement, et je ne savais pas si je devais bien le prendre. Je l'invitais à s'essuyer, mais elle refusa poliment et me demanda plutôt si mes affaires étaient prêtes.

- C'est-à-dire que… hum… toussais-je.

Elle paraissait tellement dévouée que je me sentais mal à l'aise à la seule pensée de la décevoir.

- … Montez avec moi, je vais de suite les préparer !

- Prenez votre temps, mais préparez quand même de quoi tenir suffisamment longtemps…

- Parcequ'en plus ce voyage va durer ?! m'exclamais-je, furieuse, avant de regagner mon antre.

J'empaquetais mes affaires avec une rage non contenue, tandis que la jeune rouquine me regardait faire, et elle faisait la moue dès que j'enfouissais furieusement un vêtement par ci, un vêtement par là. Comme si je lui arrachais le cœur à chaque geste rageur.

Finalement, je déclarai :

- Prête. Quand partons nous ?

Après tout, j'étais obligée de la suivre, coincée.

- Une voiture nous attend, répondit elle. Nous prendrons l'avion, cela ne durera qu'une heure, puis, quelqu'un nous conduira jusqu'au manoir de votre pere.

- … hn.

Ô joie. Ces vacances semblaient encore plus floues et grises que le mauvais temps d'aujourd'hui. Et, sentant toutes mes forces m'abandonner, je m'engouffrai hâtivement dans le taxi, et tenait mon fidèle Pattenrond sur mes genoux tremblotants.

* * *

bon ben, ce chapitre paraît court finalement. J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire... Mais je ferais des efforts pour les suivants. Promis :) 


End file.
